Changes of Fate - 3: Stepping Up to the Invitation
by HauntedLover
Summary: AU. Vorador stops by to visit his sire about a matter of importance. Janos' loneliness leads to them getting off track and end up dancing.


_A/N: __(Disclaimer: I don't own Legacy of Kain or the characters)_

_Even though the Elder God does not pull the strings in this universe, Janos is still the last of his species (for unknown reasons at this point until I think of something)._

The light of the dying sun made the snowy mountains glisten beautifully. The cold zephyrs blowing through the icy cliffs made soft whistling noises as they passed. Delicate snowflakes danced along the gentle winds. Loving golden eyes watched them tousle by.

Janos hummed softly as he sat on the edge of his balcony. He reached out a cloven hand, feeling the passing snow brush his blue skin. The feel made him smile; he loved the snow that surrounded his home most of the year.

He raised his head and gazed out at the sun bathed snow. The sight was beautiful and filled him with delight. He sang softly in an ancient tongue as he lay back on the shimmering marble floor of his outlook. His lovely raven-colored wings were spread out under him, lying delicately across the smooth floor.

Vorador sighed angrily as headed for Janos' aerie. The sanctuary of ice was always annoying to get to for vampires that did not have wings. He wished he did not have to come, it was a long way from his mansion in the swamp and he was exhausted.

He exhaled but his cold breath made no vapor in the mountain air. He moved his hand, preforming a teleportion spell. It was the easiest way to reach Janos' mountain peak home and he did not feel like climbing.

The spell engulfed him in a flash of light, taking him from the frozen river to Janos' balcony. A small grumble escaped him as he reappeared and set out to straighten his robes. They always seemed to get wrinkled when he teleported. He had to look respectable if Janos was going to take him seriously on this issue.

"Vorador? I was not expecting you to stop by…" Janos commented softly from his place on the floor about ten feet away from Vorador. The sound of his sire's voice drew the green vampire's attention. He blinked blankly as the issue left his mind, the image of his sire relaxing on the marble wiped all thought from his mind.

Vorador was a tired and slightly bitter vampire; he did not find many things in the world favorable. Though, he could not deny to himself that the image of his innocent sire sprawled out on the floor like a fledgling was adorable. Janos' head was cocked to the side in concern for his fledgling, strands of graying hair falling over his eyes. He was the last of a beautiful yet suicidal race.

Vorador swallowed slightly as he watched his sire. He wondered in the Ancient knew that such sights aroused a sense of longing in Vorador. Though, Janos didn't seem to dwell on such things, so it was likely that he did not.

"Vorador, now that you're here. Will you dance with me?" Vorador was slightly taken aback as the strange request, "You have not visited in such a long time."

Vorador could not stop his ear from flicking as Janos rolled cutely onto his side. The Ancient's careful movements not to crush delicate wings only added to the adorable sight. The image made the green vampire have to turn away.

Thinking that Vorador was angry with him, Janos slowly got to his feet and walked over to his fledgling. He gently laid a hand on his shoulder, concern in his eyes. He hated to see Vorador upset.

"Have I said something wrong?"

"Of course not, Janos." Vorador finally looked back at him and took his hand, "Of course we can dance."

"Wonderful. The mountain is singing, the song is perfect for dancing." Such words were what had Vorador starting to believe such solitude was bad for Janos. He often feared Janos was not right in the mind anyways and this only made it worse.

He shook his head, massive bat ears slapping together to make a leather sound. He pushed such thoughts and details from his job out of his mind. He focused solely on Janos and getting into position. He took the lead position, glad that Janos didn't mind following.

He linked hands with him before putting a cloven hand on Janos' hip. He started the dance slow, memory telling him that they had not danced together in over ten years. Janos would get bored and it helped him pass the time even if Vorador did not much care for it.

Janos closed his eyes, humming sweetly as they danced. Vorador could only watch him in awe. Ancients, vampires of blue skin and massive black wings, were too beautiful creatures not to stare at. Now, he had the only one left just singing and dancing happily in his arms.

He watched Janos move his wings skillfully to keep balance as they move. It was all subconscious thought but it still looked frustrating to have to do it constantly. This very fact made the sight all the more endearing. Leaving Vorador with a longing to touch the silky ebony feathers, but this was strictly forbidden.

An Ancient's wings were very sensitive, often used in foreplay between two mates. Meaning they were only allowed to be touched by a mate or healer. Though, this only seemed to heighten Vorador's appeal to them. This left him with the need to constantly take his mind off them and his longing to touch them, forcing him to think of other things.

Janos was completely unaware of Vorador's thoughts and feelings. He simply continued to hum and dance happily while Vorador's mind cycled through many subjects. Their dance went on for some time, stopping only when Janos felt that his fledgling was getting tired.

"Your trip has been long. Would you wish to stay the night?" Janos asked softly as they broke away from each other, ending the dance.

"I will be fine, Janos. And, you do not have any guest room made up."

"There is no need. You are my only visitor and my bed is more than large enough for us to share." The suggestion perked up Vorador's mood but he did not show it to his sire, not wanting to unnerve him, "Please, Vorador, I insist." If he insisted, who was Vorador to rebuke his offer?

"Of course, Janos."


End file.
